


Fairy Tale/Infinity Series

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Code Geass
Genre: BUCKETS OF ANGST, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-28
Updated: 2010-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:19:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The <i>Fairy Tale/Infinity Series</i> by <b>Jusrecht</b> read aloud.</p><p>Losing everything is just the beginning. The worse hell is trying to get it back. Post season 1.</p><p>There is only one king in Suzaku's world and it isn't Japan. (Sequel to Fairy Tale.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Tale/Infinity Series

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fairy Tale/Infinity](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8458) by jusrecht. 



  


**Duration:** 7 hours  
 **Song Credit:**   
Lots of music from the Code Geass OST  
 **Download the entire anthology so far** :[MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/infinity-series-anthology)  
 **Download individually** :[MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/category/seriesinfinity)  


**Author's Note:**

> This fic holds an extremely dear place in my heart. It was the first time I had felt so fulfilled, so incredibly happy after reading a fic that, not only had great characterization, a great plot and fantastic writing, but made me believe in this entirely different world that existed with the Geass universe - the world of the Britannian Military, that in the series, only exists as cannon fodder. Within this world, Schniezel and Suzaku make three kinds of sense. There's so much world building involved, which I love the absolute most, ever, especially as it was so cleverly weaved within the story. I just cannot praise this enough, and I feel incredibly honoured to have been able to do this, although I could not do it justice it deserves.


End file.
